comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Ray Bill (Earth-70709)
History Childhood Benjamin is raised by a rich family. His father is a successful manager of a store and his mother is the secretary of a corporation. During his school years, Benjamin would be the greatest student ever in his school. All of his test scores were nearly perfect, and his talents are great. At one point, he is chosen to represent his school in a science competition, and it was a big success. However, after his success, his parents are gunned down by rogue military forces when they were visiting Ben's successful achievement. This shocks Ben and traumatized him for years, even until he's an adult. After his parents' death, he was sent to his aunt's care, along with his uncle. Teenage Life In his teenage life, Benjamin was a quite successful teen. Like his old school days, Benjamin is very smart and talented and creative. Ben's creativity and intelligence makes him the "star" of his school. Even some girls are attracted to him. However, Ben wasn't interested in finding "girlfriends" or whatsoever. Ben continued his studies until he graduated and worked at a science corporation. Special Project When Ben was working regularly in his science corporation, a group of men approached him. The men are from CIA, and said that Ben was recruited into a special project sponsored by the government to investigate an "alternate plane" of reality, codenamed the "N-Zone". Benjamin quickly accepted the recruitment and was sent to a military compound in Arizona for the special project. Ben doesn't know that there are 3 other people that is sent to do the special project too. The 3 other men are Barry Maximoff, Mark Grayson , and Ben Ferris. Benjamin was appointed to be the leader of the group. Ben and the other 3 then stepped into a highly advanced ship to travel to the N-Zone. Negative Zone After Benjamin and the other 3 men stepped into the ship, they are sent through a portal to enter the N-Zone, with Ben Ferris piloting it while Barry co-pilots it. They are amazed by the N-Zone, especially Benjamin. Benjamin was so amazed he actually chatter boxes a lot about his amazement, much to Ferris' annoyment. Mutant Revealed However, Benjamin's amazement soon ended up to a terror which "dooms" the entire crew of the ship. Suddenly, Mark discovered a hammer-like object lying in the back of the ship along with a crystal-like object. Benjamin immediately approaches Mark, who shouted, "What the hell is this?!" Benjamin then noted that the two objects looked alien-like. Then, Benjamin ordered Mark to move both of the unknown objects, but Mark does not want to. Then, Benjamin moved the two objects with his hands. But suddenly, Ferris informed that an unknown cosmic storm is approaching the ship, and yet the ship does not have any cosmic radiation defenses. And after Ferris said that and Benjamin responded by saying, "Oh no...", suddenly Benjamin's skin color turned greenish/yellowish, much to Benjamin's panic. Then suddenly, Benjamin can move the two unknown objects with his own "mind". And suddenly, the two unknown objects dropped down and suddenly the crew of the ship falls down as if gravity pulls them down. And then, the crystal object glows and surrounds the crews' body with blue light, and suddenly, forms a cocoon around them, and after it happened, the communication with the central of the operations got off, and the cosmic storm blasts the ship with immense cosmic radiation. And after the storm ends, the cocoon began to rupture, and Benjamin was the first one to actually get out of the cocoon. Benjamin then sees his own body through a mirror, and panicked: Now he looks like a horse, but he seemed to gain super-human attributes, and Telekinesis. Then, he sees the others emerge from their cocoons, and they noticed their changes, but mostly shocked by Benjamin's transformation. Then, Benjamin said, "Damn... I think... At first... We're not even humans..." Returning to Reality Benjamin and his crew then flew back to the special projects' base. But when they came out, they are surrounded by rogue military agents, unknown to them. Much to their shock, the 4 crew suddenly panics and does not know what to do. The rogue military agents also panicked and immediately shots the 4 crew. Benjamin was the first one to be shot, however, even if Benjamin was shot by a .50 Caliber bullet, he does not feel pain or injuries. He also noticed that his wounds are regenerated. Benjamin that smiles and got an idea. But suddenly, the unknown object that looked like a hammer that once is discovered by Mark Grayson in the ship flew and sticked to Benjamin's palm. Benjamin couldn't let it go, but suddenly, Benjamin knows what to do. Benjamin then beats up the rogue agents with his hammer-like object, and unknowingly, his electrokinesis and Telekinesis. However, more rogue agents came out of nowhere, but Benjamin wasn't fighting it alone. The other 3 crew members, who now gained super-powers, also fought back the rogue agents. After all of the agents are dead, Benjamin then gives a hug to all of the crew members, except for Barry that is a bit disgusted by Benjamin's horse face. Then, Benjamin says that he knows what to do with all of thier powers, and by then, with his crew, Benjamin formed a group called ''Fantastic Four, ''with Benjamin taking the nickname of Beta Ray Bill. A Headquarter After the "informal" formage of the Fantastic Four, Benjamin told the other crews that they must find a headquarter as a base of operation. Ferris said that it might be hard to find a headquarter because people haven't even "accepted" them along with their hideous appearence. And then, Barry seemed to agree with this, saying that not even people are going to know them all. However, Grayson says that he knows how to "get" a headquarter. Benjamin listens to Grayson and asks him how. Mark then replied by saying that they must "build" their own base. Maximoff then suddenly "snapped" by saying that it would be impossible to build a base. Mark however, says that if there are no other options left, they will use the special projects base as a headquarter. Benjamin, along with Ferris agreed with Mark's opinion, while Barry criticizes Mark for being "lazy". However, Mark only responded with a laugh. Then after that, finally the Fantastic Four cleans up the base, tiding it up, and rebuilds it with surprisingly a lot of materials that they found from the base's basement. And finally, all of it is done and finally the group gained a headquarter, and they named it the N-Base. SSA Read it here at F4 part. Powers and Abilities As Benjamin Ray Bill Benjamin possesses no special powers or abilities, rather than his intellect. However, Benjamin is a Mutant who hasn't been subjected to Terrigenesis once, so he has no powers. As Beta Ray Bill After he and the other 3 members of his crew were revealed as Mutants and bathed by cosmic radiation rays and sudden Terrigenesis, Benjamin/Beta Ray Bill is now a Meta-Mutant and gained these powers: *'Superhuman Strength: '''Benjamin is strong enough to lift and throw a full-grown man and punch through thick steel walls that are used to cover his ship to N-Zone. Benjamin is also strong enough to break away from binds, such as chains and ropes, which are used to capture him. He is also powerful enough to break a man's neck and conventional firearms to half. The full potential of his strength hasn't been fully uncovered. During Benjamin's battle with Omni-Man, it is shown that Benjamin himself nearly overpowered Omni-Man in terms of physical strength. However, when this is pitted against the extreme durability of Colossus, the strength isn't powerful enough to break the armored skin. *'Superhuman Durability: Benjamin's skin and body is hard enough to resist .50 Caliber bullets that can kill a normal person. His skin is also strong enough to hold of an impact from a titanium spiked club and electricity, and also fire and explosives. The full potential of his durability hasn't been fully uncovered. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Benjamin's advanced musculature produces nearly no fatigue toxins during physical activity, making him nearly tireless. However, after 24 hours, his stamina begins to be drained and impairs him. However, Benjamin's stamina is not protected against stamina draining things. This is the current "full" potential of Benjamin's stamina. *'Superhuman Adaptive Senses: 'Benjamin's senses are much more acute than other normal human's senses. This includes his sight, smelling, hearing, etc. His senses are also adaptive, which means that even underwater or wherever he is, his senses can be adapted to certain enviroments for his needs. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Benjamin's agility levels are pushed to superhuman levels, making him more agile and able to combine his balance, body coordination, speed, endurance, speed, reflexes, and strength than normal humans. *'Electrokinesis: 'This is a unique power for Benjamin. In his Beta Ray Bill form, Benjamin can fire blue colored lighting-like electricity out of his hands. These electricities are unique, because it can actually not only conduct through metal, but can also pass through non-metal objects or Insulators. These electricities can also be charged until they are colored yellow, which means it will be deadlier than the normal electricity blast. *'Telekinesis: 'This is the first power Benjamin gained when first touched the Terrigen crystal in his ship. This enables Benjamin to move objects with his mind. His Telekinesis currently can move anything, even throwing or slamming a full-grown man with his mind. The full potential of this power has not been fully revealed. *'Healing Factor: '''Benjamin was able to regenerate wounds that he suffered from. This healing factor is rapid and can heal Benjamin in matters of seconds. If the wound is deadlier, the healing will take longer. The full potential of Benjamin's healing factor has not been fully revealed. This also grants Benjamin immunity to diseases. Bill still retains his intellect in his Beta Ray Bill form, so does his creativity and others. However, in Beta Ray Bill form, he only has 4 fingers. Equipment *"The Hammer": '''Benjamin/Beta Ray Bill currently wields the hammer-like thing that Mark Grayson discovered in his ship. This hammer cannot be removed by Benjamin, and sticks to his palm. However, after his "first fights" with the rogue agents, "The Hammer" now does not stick to Benjamin's palm anymore. This hammer acts like the Stormbreaker of Earth-616's Beta Ray BIll. This hammer can also channel Benjamin's Electrokinesis and Telekinesis, and returns to Benjamin's hand every time it is thrown with always great accuracy. This hammer is Inhuman in origins. The hammer itself is strong enough to knock off other enhanced humans/beings such as Omni-Man. Trivia *Benjamin Ray Bill/Beta Ray Bill serves as the combination of Mr. Fantastic (Intellect) and Thing (Strength) for Earth-70709's Fantastic Four. *Unlike the mainstream Beta Ray Bill, this Beta Ray Bill is a Mutant (by Earth-70709's standards) with powers enchanced by cosmic radiation blasts. *Telekinesis and Electrokinesis, and possibly Healing Factor, are the abilities that mainstream Beta Ray Bill does not possess. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Electrokinesis Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Telekinesis Category:Healing Factor Category:Americans Category:Mutants